


A Mistake is Made

by deadlyrainbows



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But maybe not, Drabble, possible future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyrainbows/pseuds/deadlyrainbows
Summary: Agent Christopher needed to know exactly how this happened.





	

Special Agent Denise Christopher closed her eyes and took a long, deep, cleansing breath. She needed to remain calm. The rest of the room was already on the razor’s edge of panic; they needed her to keep her head.

She finally opened her eyes to address her team. They stood side by side like criminals in a lineup, looking just as guilty. Lucy Preston was white as a sheet, wringing her hands as though she could squeeze out her anxiety through sheer force. On one side of her, Rufus Carlin burned a hole in the floor with his eyes, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his late 19th-century trousers. On Lucy’s other side, Wyatt Logan stood at attention like a soldier facing court-martial.

“Alright,” Agent Christopher said. She had attempted to sound calm and collected, but the edge in her voice caused Rufus and Lucy to flinch. Wyatt remained stock-still. “We are going to figure out how to fix this… this... terrible, _stupid_ mistake.” She took another moment to rein in her anger before continuing. “But first, I need you three to explain to me, _why in the hell_ do I have _Nikola Tesla_ sitting in the next room?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, a while before I saw the season finale. Based on what we learned in that episode (spoilers!) we know now that there is a reason there are only three seats in the lifeboat. So, I probably won't be writing this story. I hope you enjoyed what little of it there was!


End file.
